oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
In Aid of the Myreque
In Aid of the Myreque is the third quest in the Myreque quest series. After discovering the secret group called the Myreque, the player must now help them move to a new location in Burgh de Rott, where they would be closer to the heart of their vampire oppressors. :Warning: You need to be on normal spellbook to complete this quest, since you need to cast Lvl-1 Enchant. Details Crafting * Mining * Magic *Completion of In Search of the Myreque and Nature Spirit Recommended: *Completion of Shades of Mort'ton for access to the Shades of Mort'ton (minigame) teleport. *Partial completion of Fairytale II - Cure a Queen for quick access to Canifis via Fairy rings (code ). |items = *A blessed silver sickle (obtained during Nature Spirit) *Food *A spade *3-4 Buckets *Any pickaxe *A hammer *11 Planks (Only regular planks will do.) *44 Nails (Obtainable during the quest) *Swamp paste *10 Raw mackerel or 10 raw snails (depending on what is asked.) *10 Bronze axes *4 Tinderboxes *2 Steel bars *Coal *Soft clay *Rope *A silver bar *A mithril bar *A sapphire *A cosmic rune *A water rune *Optional to give to Ivan Strom (Strongly'' recommended if you don't have a high combat level): **A steel med helm **A steel chainbody **Steel platelegs **A silver sickle **15 Cooked salmon, snails, slimy eels, or stew '''Recommended: *A Dramen staff *A slayer ring *Several Mort'ton teleport scrolls/Barrows Teleport Tablets |kills = *Gadderanks (level 35) *2 Vampyre Juvinates (level 75) or 4 level 50s depending on route taken }} Walkthrough :WARNING The last part of the quest requires the use of a spell in the normal spell book. To save time switch to the normal spell book before starting the quest. Starting the quest *Travel to Canifis, and proceed down the tunnel just south of the "Hair of The Dog" bar (The only Bar in Canifis). *When you proceed down to the tunnel, you should be in a small room. Search the wall directly south of the ladder you came down, you should be able to open it and walk through the secret passage. Continue to follow the tunnel slightly south until you come across an east branch of the tunnel. *Right-click on the "Squeeze-past stalagmite" option to enter the secret cave of the Myreque and start the quest by speaking to Veliaf Hurtz. Tell him that you would like to join the Myreque, then proceed to say "OK, tell me this information you have to impart" next ask him about the job, and after the conversation say "OK, I'll do the job" This should begin the quest. Patching up Burgh de Rott '''''Items required: Edible Food (No raw food. Take extra food or a Druid pouch because ghasts can make them rot, wine does not work), a hammer, a pickaxe, a spade, several buckets, 11 planks, 44 nails, 1 swamp paste. '' At some point in the quest you are required to fill up a general store. A box will be supplied which you can put the items in. You will have to go back to a bank outside Burgh de rott to get these items. The items that are required for this box are: ''10-12 bronze axes, 10 raw mackerel or 10 raw snails (Depending on what he needs), 3 tinderboxes. '' :'Note:' After fixing the bank and recruiting Cornelius to work, you may use it. *Before the bank is repaired, you may need to take multiple trips between a bank (closest is Canifis) and Burgh de Rott in order to make the repairs. Unlocking the Shades of Mort'ton (minigame) teleport by completing Shades of Mort'ton and/or partially completing Fairytale II - Cure a Queen, so you can fairy teleport to Canifis (code ) will considerably speed up the first part of the quest, and/or have Slayer ring for teleporting to Slayer Tower near Canifis. Another quick way of getting there is using a Kharryl teleport in your POH. Using the fairy ring code and running east to the swamp boat is also a fast way to get to Burgh de Rott. *Go to Canifis and down the ladder behind the pub there, through the secret wall and squeeze past the stalagmite on the east side of the cave. Speak to Veliaf at the Myreque hideout, and tell him that you want to join his organisation, and ask him about the job. (Alternatively you can use the fairy code to enter a cave in the same area as the Myreque group if you have access to the fairy rings) *He will tell you that the group wants to move its base of operations to Burgh de Rott. *Travel to Mort'ton any way you can, and then go south across the bridge to the town. *Attempt to open the gate of the town, and then talk to Florin. He will not trust you and will not let you into the town. *Put a piece of food into the chest just outside the gates, and Florin will let you enter the town. *Talk to Florin again regarding 'out of the way' places, then Razvan who can be usually found near the pub, he will tell you to clear out the basement of the old pub. *Go to the pub - it's just south of the gate, climb over the broken down wall and mine the rubble (by manually using the pickaxe on the rubble) there and then go into the basement. You will need several buckets (there's a bucket spawn in the city if you didn't bring one with you), a spade and a pickaxe. Mine the rubble, and use a spade on what's left to fill buckets with rubble. When the buckets are filled, you may simply empty them into the rubble pile outside the bar. Every 6-7 rubble piles you mine, you will get some items that you must make room for: nails (10 bronze, 5 iron, 3 steel, 2 black, 1 mithril), 1 rock, and 1 broken glass. '''Note that if you drop certain items to make room for it, they will be gone if you exit the basement and return. Also note that If you mine the rocks into rubble (without scooping it up with a spade) and exit the area, they will be restored to rocks and you will have to mine them again. '''There are 15 piles of rubble to remove in total, and you may find that you need to make several trips. *Empty the bucket as usual, then search the big pile of rubble outside of the pub to receive the dusty scroll and plaster fragment - once you have made room. *After you are finished mining all of the rubble, there will be a cutscene of you noticing a plaque on the wall. The plaque holds no significance for this quest. *Go and talk to Razvan again, and he will tell you to patch up the town a bit. *Talk to Aurel in the general store and he will tell you that you need to repair the roof and the walls of the shop. *If you have completed Shades of Mort'ton you may buy the hammer and 6 planks (but not the 24 nails) required from the Mort'ton builder shop. *Go back to the shop and use the planks on both the roof and the walls of the shop to repair it. Then, talk to Aurel again - he will want the store stocked before he can open it. '''You will be given a crate to fill up with these items!' He requires the following: **10-12 Bronze axes **10 Raw mackerel or 10 snails (Depending on what is asked.) **3 Tinderboxes *You will now need to visit a bank via teleportation or by using the boat in Mort'ton to get back to Canifis. Fill the crate with the items required and while you are at the bank grab; 5 Planks, a hammer, 1 Swamp paste and 20 Nails. Snail meat, if asked for, can be acquired by killing snails throughout the Mort Myre Swamp. *Return to Aurel via the shortcut out the back of the Canifis pub, or by using the Shades of Mort'ton (minigame) teleport if you have completed Shades of Mort'ton. He will then open the store. *Talk to Razvan again, and then talk to Cornelius in the bank to the south of the city. He will ask that the bank is repaired. *To repair the bank, you will need a hammer, 5 planks and 1 swamp paste, as well as 20 Nails - once again, you can buy the planks and paste at Razmire Builders Merchants in Mort'ton if you still need them. Repair the teller window, and then the wall at the back of the bank. Then, ask Cornelius what to do and an option will appear to recruit him to work in the bank. You will now be able to use the bank. Defending the village Items needed: a hammer, 2 steel bars, 1 piece of coal, 1 tinderbox, Silver sickle (b) and some food for lower-leveled players. *Talk to Razvan again, he will ask that you fix the furnace. *Take 2 steel bars, a tinderbox, a hammer and 1 coal and repair the furnace to the southeast side of the city. Bring your Silver sickle (b) along with you. *Use a steel bar on the broken furnace to repair it. *Put the coal inside of the newly fixed furnace and light it with the Tinderbox. You will then see a cut-scene. *After the cut-scene, you will need to prepare for a fight with your Silver sickle (b). Go to the general store, and talk to Gadderanks and then Wiskit. Talk to one of the Vampyre Juvinates and Gadderanks will try and kill you. *Kill Gadderanks (he's fairly easy), and then kill the Vampyre juvinates with a Silver sickle (b). *Talk to Gadderanks again, and he will tell you of the vampire's weaknesses and then die. You will get his hammer, which is similar to a Granite maul but stronger against Shades. (If your inventory has no room for the hammer, you can speak to Aurel to receive it later.) *Talk to Veliaf, and he will tell you to meet him back at his hideout in the Hollows. Transporting Ivan ''Items required: Armour, food and a weapon (those that work are specified below) in order to defeat the vampyres. You may now bring the recommended items for low combat level players.'' *Go back to Veliaf, where you started the quest and talk to him again. *He will have you talk to Radigad and Polmafi to have them head to the Burgh de Rott hideout, but wants you to escort Ivan Strom to the Paterdomus Temple because the mission is becoming too dangerous for the young, aspiring priest. *You may also take some armour, food, and a weapon for Ivan, but remember that you will not get any of them back. Talk to Polmafi Fedigris and Radigad Ponfit first, and after that "use" a steel chainbody, steel platelegs, steel med helm, and a silver sickle on Ivan, who will accept your gifts and wear it under his robes. You may also provide food to him before you start; Ivan only likes "Cooked snails, salmon, Cooked slimy eel or stew." *Take armour and a silver weapon for yourself. The blessed silver sickle has no attack stats, so it is recommended to use the the Wolfbane dagger from Priest in Peril, Blessed axe from Animal Magnetism or the Silverlight from Demon Slayer (Darklight and Arclight also work). You get to choose between two routes through Mort Myre Swamp. You will be attacked on both the 'long' and the 'short' routes. On the long route, you need to fight four level 50 Vampyre Juvinates; while on the short route, you'll be attacked by two level 75 ones. The 'short' route is probably easier than the 'long' route because it's easier to defend Ivan, despite the fact that you have a harder fight. If you can, try and get Ivan behind you so he can't be attacked by the juvinates. *When you first enter the fight area, don't move. Bring any attack spell with you, and use it to lure the first vampire to you and kill it. Remember to use your silver weapon to fight the vampires! The second vampire will always attack Ivan at the same point, so just hope that Ivan survives until you finish off the first one. It is possible to finish this part without giving Ivan anything, but it is difficult, and it will often require several attempts just to keep Ivan alive. Therefore, it is highly recommended to give Ivan armour and food. It should also be noted that Ivan does NOT receive protection from the player's Protect from Melee prayer. *If Ivan's health becomes too low (or after he runs out of food), he will teleport out. At this point, you might as well leave the area because killing the remaining vampires will not let you progress. When you leave, you will reappear somewhere around Canifis so make your way back to where you spoke to Ivan to try again (make sure to collect food via the bank on your way back to him as he will need more). Once you defeat the vampires, you will complete the trek and appear outside the Temple of the Salve. The rod of ivandis ''Items required: Hammer, Soft clay, Mithril bar, Silver bar, 1 Water rune (or Water staff), 1 Cosmic rune, a Cut Sapphire, and a Rope.'' ''Recommended: Ectophial.'' *Talk to Drezel (inside the temple) at the River Salve, and get the key to the library from him. Mention that the lives of Morytians rest on his decision. *Search the keyhole on the east side of the room Drezel is in. Use your key on the keyhole. Go down the trapdoor into the library and search all the bookcases to get all the books, the one you want is called "Ancient book", titled inside The Sleeping Seven. The book tells you where to find Ivandis' grave. *Go back to Canifis and enter the trapdoor behind the pub. Search the wall and directly to your south you should see two wooden boards covering an entrance - use a hammer on the boards to get through and you should see a tomb that looks like a coffin. *Use some soft clay on the top of the coffin to get a mould. *Go to a furnace, (the closest one is Port Phasmatys after Ghosts Ahoy, using an Ectophial is the fastest way there, alternatively you can teleport to Varrock and use a furnace there, then run to the temple) and use a silver bar, mithril bar, and cut sapphire to make a Silvthrill rod and enchant it using Lvl-1 Enchant. *Take the enchanted Silvthrill rod and a rope back to the Temple of the Salve, use the rod with the well to create the rod of ivandis(10). *Take the rod of ivandis to Burgh de Rott, go into the cellar of the pub and give it to Veliaf to complete the quest. Reward * Quest points * Attack experience * Strength experience * Crafting experience * Defence experience *Access to the Temple Trekking minigame Required for completing Completion of In Aid of the Myreque is required for the following: *Darkness of Hallowvale